Benutzer Diskussion:Toa-Nuva
__TOC__ Begrüßung I Also Toa-Nuva wenn du der/diejenige bist der/die diese Seite mit Toa Nuvas Spieletipps macht, dürfte dir sicher aufgefallen sein, dass ein Teil von der Bionicle Story aus deiner seite kopiert ist (ich hab mir vorher natürlich alles durchgelesen und die meisten Rechtschreibfehler korrigiert) Ab der 2006 Story hab ich dann selber weitergeschrieben und alles über 2 Jahre immer wieder verlängert usw. du wirst es wahrscheinlich fast nicht mehr wiedererkennen aber es ist die Grundlage für die Seite...danke dafür!;-) --Nathanael1711 17:06, 22. Mär. 2008 (UTC) uhps das widerspricht sich in sich selbst...du wirst sicher nicht gemerkt haben, dass das dein Text war! oder?!? --Nathanael1711 17:08, 22. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Das habe ich tatsächlich nicht gemerkt, danke für die Info! ;-) Und es ist natürlich schon ewig her, dass ich daran geschrieben habe, und inzwischen habe ich immer wieder bei irgendwelchen Gelegenheiten die Story oder Teile davon zusammengefasst, deshalb kann ich mich schon gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie meine Texte damals ausgesehen haben, ;-) und außerdem kenne ich mich ja relativ gut in der Story aus, deshalb habe ich mir den Artikel hier zur Story noch gar nicht durchgelesen. ;-) :Jedenfalls ist es schön zu hören, dass meine Seite tatsächlich jemandem was gebracht hat. ;-) Übrigens habe ich nach über einem Jahr ohne Updates (mal wieder) damit angefangen, meine Seite komplett zu überarbeiten... Viel mehr als das geplante Design ist für die Öffentlichkeit bisher aber noch nicht zugänglich, ;-) der Bionicle-Teil soll dabei aber auch stark wachsen. ;-) :-- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 17:54, 22. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Profil ...du solltest mal ein Profil anlegen. -- Nathanael1711 17:00, 23. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Werde ich wahrscheinlich früher oder später auch machen, sobald ich mich entschlossen habe, was ich alles reinschreiben will... Außerdem weiß ich noch gar nicht, wie aktiv ich hier sein werde... :-- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 17:34, 23. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Nachtrag: Ich nehme mal an, mit so einem Profil hast du nicht gerechnet... ;P :-- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 00:47, 24. Mär. 2008 (UTC) da scheinst du ja die ganze nacht vom 23. zum 24. beschäftigt gewesen sein! Na ja es ist ein gutes Profil, auch mit den Bewertungen usw. ---Nathanael1711 08:51, 25. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Begrüßung II :Hi von mir noch ein verspätetes Willkommen! Was du bisher geschrieben hast ist ganz gut und wenn du viel Artikel schreibst, die in der Qualität deinem Profil nahe kommen, dann würde mich das sehr freuen ;-) :Bei Fragen, beschwerden oder Vorschlägen (insbesondere zu Sachen wie Regeln etc.) kannst du dich an mich wenden. Der Tech Diskussion 11:27, 25. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Set-Kauf Wow, du scheinst ja irgendwie ganz schön reich zu sein, dass du dir fast alle Figuren und manche sogar doppelt kaufen kannst! Ich (und meine beiden Brüder) müssen da erstmal ein paar Wochen sparen, bevor man sich einen toa kaufen kann...! --Nathanael1711 18:01, 5. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ...das war jetzt aber nicht provozierend oder so gemeint. --Nathanael1711 18:05, 5. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Reich ist vielleicht das falsche Wort... Meistens bin ich, kurz nachdem die neuesten Bionicle-Sets herausgekommen sind, schon wieder pleite. Monatliches Taschengeld (derzeit 30 Euro), Geburtstags- und Weihnachtsgeschenke (und -geld), und wenn ich mal nicht genug Geld habe (z.B. weil ich zu viel Geld für Nicht-Bionicle-Zeug ausgegeben habe), muss sich eben meine Schwester die Sets kaufen, oder ich muss mir von ihr Geld leihen. ;P Und wie du dir wohl genken kannst, geht das meiste von meinem Geld natürlich für Bionicle drauf... Das ist wie 'ne Sucht. XD :Ich kann jedenfalls schon mal prophezeihen, dass es diesen Sommer wohl ziemlich knapp mit meinem Geld werden wird; ich habe jetzt schon wieder kaum Geld, "muss" mir noch einiges für meine PSP kaufen; und werde deshalb vermutlich frühestens bei meinem Geburtstag die 2008-Sammlung vervollständigen... :-- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 19:26, 5. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Ach so. Ich schreibe jetzt mal meine Benutzerseite größer (wenn auch nicht so groß wie deine). An der finde ich besonders die "Meinungen" gut. Die darf ich doch übernehmen, oder? ---Nathanael1711 15:56, 6. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :P.S: Apropros (oder wie man das schreibt) Geschwister: Mein einer Bruder interessiert sich jetzt scheinbar nicht mehr so für Bionicle, er hat mir für ein paar billige 1-Euro Figuren Avak, Defilak und Matoro Mahri gegeben!!! ::Die "Idee" mit den Meinungen kannst du natürlich problemlos übernehmen. Du könntest rein theoretisch auch die ganzen Texte übernehmen - schließlich ist das hier ein Wiki, und beim Posten der Texte gebe ich praktisch alle Rechte daran ab. ;P ::Meine Schwester wollte auch schon öfters mit Bionicle aufhören... Irgendwie habe ich es aber immer wieder geschafft, sie dazu zu bringen, doch dabei zu bleiben. ^^ Sie hätte mir dann zwar relativ billig alle ihre bisherigen Sets verkauft ("nur" 100 Euro, das wären wohl 1-2 Euro pro Set; aber ich habe nunmal nur sehr selten 100 Euro... XD ), aber ich hätte mir zukünftig alle Sets selbst kaufen müssen und hätte dann überhaupt kein Geld mehr für anderes Zeug übrig gehabt... ::Der Grund, weshalb meine Schwester immer wieder Interesse an Bionicle verliert, ist, dass sie wenig Ahnung von der Story hat - und die Story ist nunmal das wichtigste von Bionicle (die Sets alleine hätten mich nicht lange bei Bionicle behalten), deshalb informiere ich sie derzeit auch immer "etwas" über die aktuellsten Entwicklungen. ^^ ::-- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 19:07, 6. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Antwort auf einen Hinweis Danke fur deinen tipp.--Anti-makuta :Nicht die Unterschrift vergessen, Anti-makuta!!! Ich hab sie jetzt mal selbst druntergesetzt, aber am besten holst du es selber nochmal nach. --Nathanael1711 15:09, 18. Apr. 2008 (UTC) BZPower Ach so Toa-Nuva, bist du überhaupt bei BZPower? :-- Nathanael1711 18:33, 22. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Jap, allerdings bin ich dort nicht sonderlich aktiv und dementsprechend auch eher unbekannt. Ich heiße dort "Toa-Kal". ("Toa-Nuva" war dort natürlich schon besetzt... ;-) :-- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 06:54, 23. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ...wolltest du nicht deine Seite "erneuern"? wär ja auch mal gut ... und ein Link zu Wiki-Nui:-) Ach so, es gibt noch was: Eigentlich heißt BS01 schon Wiki-Nui, was man auf eiigen Seiten auch nachlesen kann. aber es wird halt öfter BS01 als Name benutzt. :-- Nathanael1711 13:20, 24. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Ja, aber das sollte ein großes Update werden - ich wollte die Seite komplett überarbeiten, auch das Design wollte ich erneuern etc... Leider habe ich jetzt schon seit einer ganzen Weile nicht mehr gearbeitet, mir sind einfach wieder andere Dinge - darunter auch das Wiki-Nui ;-) - dazwischengekommen... Aber einen Link hierher hätte ich selbstverständlich mit eingebaut, allerdings mit dem Hinweis, dass man es derzeit noch nicht als Informationsquelle verwenden soll, da es sich noch im Aufbau befindet und leider auch nicht nur richtige Informationen enthält... :Gut zu wissen, das mit dem, öhm, "BS01 Wiki Nui". ^^ Danke für die Info. Wie bist du eigentlich jetzt dazu gekommen, das hier zu posten? Hast du zufälligerweise einen Beitrag von mir in der Bionicle-Gilde bei Gaia Online entdeckt, oder hab ich mich hier auch schon mal über etwas derartiges gewundert und es schon wieder vergessen? XD :-- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 13:48, 24. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht was du meinst... welche Gilde? ...welches gaia online? Und du formuliertst deinen Text so, als könntest du deine Seite nur zu bestimmten Zeiten oder gar nicht mehr bearbeiten!!! :-- Nathanael1711 13:58, 24. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich verwirre. ^^ Gaia Online ist eine riesige englische Online-Community, dort gibt es auch viele verschiedene Gilden mit eigenen Foren, und ich bin dort auch einer Bionicle-Gilde beigetreten. Dort habe ich heute erst erfahren, dass auch das BS01 Wiki eigentlich Wiki-Nui heißt und habe doch sehr darüber gestaunt, und da jetzt plötzlich du einfach so ebenfalls diese Information gepostet hast, dachte ich, dass das irgendwie zusammenhängen könnte. ;-) :Und nein, es ist nicht so, dass ich nur zu eingeschränkten Zeiten an meiner Seite arbeiten könnte, es ist einfach so, dass ich eben natürlich nicht weiterarbeite, wenn ich keine Zeit oder Lust dazu habe. ;-) :-- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 14:03, 24. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Gut. nein, mir ist das aufgefallen (ich wusste es schon vorher) als ich heute wie so oft auf BS01 surfte, und auf der seite vom "Owner" SWERT gab es so ein kasten, in dem stand: "two words: Wiki Nui" und da ists mir wieder eingefallen. Ach so, ich bin auf BS01 auch als BohrokofLight angemeldet, und da funktionierts. Jemand will mir da einen "Bohrok of Light" animieren, na mal sehen... :-- Nathanael1711 14:13, 24. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Unterschriftenänderung ... wie hast du es eigentlich geschafft, deine "Unterschrift" so zu verändern, dass deine website darin enthalten ist? :-- Nathanael1711 13:21, 25. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :Klick einfach ganz oben auf einer beliebigen Seite im Wiki auf "Einstellungen", verändere dort den Inhalt des Feldes neben "Dein Spitzname (zum Unterschreiben):", und mach das Häkchen neben "Signatur ohne Verlinkung zur Benutzerseite". Danach musst du nur noch unten die "Einstellungen speichern". :Bei mir sieht der Inhalt des Feldes beispielsweise so aus: "-- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage)" Das ergibt dann eben dieses "-- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage)", mit dem ich jeden Kommentar unterschreibe. :Das, was du im Feld einträgst, ist dann aber offenbar nicht nur für das Wiki-Nui gültig, sondern für alle Wikis bei Wikia - jedenfalls ist der selbe Text auch in einem englischen Digimon-Wiki aufgetaucht, in dem ich mal eine Kommentar geschrieben und mit ~~~~ unterschrieben habe... :-- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 13:57, 25. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Ja, alle Wikis bei Wikia haben die selbe Benutzerdatenbank, d.h. man hat in allen Wikis bei Wikia den gleichen Benutzernamen und die gleiche Unterschrift. Der Tech Diskussion 14:03, 25. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :::Hmm, das dachte ich mir schon - auch wenn es nicht gerade sinnvoll ist, wenn man sich eben eine deutsche Unterschrift einrichtet und dann in anderssprachigen Wikis postet... Naja... :::-- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 19:01, 25. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Leitlinien Fan Fiction Ich fänd es irgendwie gut wenn es endlich mal Leitlinien für Fan-Fiction gäbe. Bevor ich allerdings gleich drauflosschreibe, hätte ich gerne einmal deine Meinung dazu (Dein "Meeting those who dont exist" auf BZP hat mich drauf gebracht), d.h. wie würdest du das am besten finden??? -- Nathanael1711( Profil/Diskussion/Admin) 07:43, 27. Apr. 2008 (UTC) :... Schwierige Sache... Mal überlegen... :*Technisches: :*#Der Titel des Artikels einer Geschichte sollte mit "Fanfiction:" beginnen, um Verwirrung zu vermeiden. :*#Um auf Nummer Sicher zu gehen, sollte oben die Nicht-Kanonisch-Vorlage, wie auch immer sie bis dahin heißen wird, eingefügt werden. :*#Es sollten die Kategorie "Fanfictions" mit den Unterkategorien "Komödie", "Kurzgeschichte" und "Epos" eingerichtet werden, jede Geschichte muss sich in die Hauptkategorie und eine der drei Unterkategorien eintragen. Wenn ein Autor viele Geschichten schreibt, könnte man später eventuell noch eine Kategorie "Autor" einrichten und darin eine Seite über den jeweiligen Autor erstellen, in der alle Geschichten dieses Autors verlinkt werden; anfangs ist diese Kategorie aber noch unnötig. :*#Wie bei einem normalen Wiki-Artikel sollten Bionicle-eigene Begriffe verlinkt werden. (<= mit der Regel bin ich mir noch net so ganz sicher, aber wäre eigentlich sinnvoll...) :*#Die Diskussion wird verwendet, um Meinungen und konstruktive Kritik zu einer Geschichte abzugeben. :*#Nur der Autor der Geschichte darf den Artikel verändern, lediglich im Zusammenhang mit Regel 4 dürfen die Geschichtenartikel anderer verändert werden. Auch Rechtschreib- und Grammatik-Fehler dürfen nicht verändert werden, sondern müssen in der Diskussion aufgelistet werden, da sich der Korrekteur auch irren kann oder Fehler an dieser Stelle beabsichtigt sein können. :*Für die Geschichte selbst: :*#Alle Geschichten müssen auf Deutsch sein. :*#Derjenige, der die Geschichte im Wiki postet, muss sie selbst geschrieben haben. :*#Sollte eine Geschichte aufgrund ihrer Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler unleserlich sein, wird sie gelöscht. :*#Die Geschichte sollte so geschrieben sein, dass sie auch für Minderjährige unbedenklich ist. (Eingeschränkte Brutalität etc ist natürlich erlaubt, solange das nicht in ein riesiges Gemetzel mit blutverschmiertem Boden und allem ausartet...) :*#Die Geschichten sollten eine bestimmte Länge haben: :*#*Eine Kurzgeschichte sollte ca 500-1000 Wörter haben. :*#*Eine Komödie sollte mindestens 500 Wörter pro Kapitel haben. Sie darf aus mehreren Kapiteln bestehen, natürlich darf man auch mit einem einzelnen Kapitel anfangen und später weitere hinzufügen. :*#*Ein Epos sollte mindestens 500 Wörter pro Kapitel haben. Er muss aus mehreren Kapiteln bestehen, natürlich darf man auch mit einem einzelnen Kapitel anfangen, muss aber später weitere hinzufügen. :Das ist jetzt mal alles, was mir jetzt so auf die Schnelle eingefallen ist... :-- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 13:10, 28. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Auf die Schnelle? Du musst da ja zehn Minuten dran gesessen haben! Also, die Regeln könnte man schon fast in die Leitlinien übernehmen, aber es gibt ein Problem und noch ein paar Bemerkungen von mir: *Wie richtet man eine Kategorie ein ??? *Wichtig ist, das es von "normalen" seiten AUF KEINEN Fall links zu Fan-Fiction geben darf, nur von Benutzerseiten und der Hauptseite... vielleicht sollte es auch noch eine Fan-Fiction-Hauptseite geben. *Auch muss natürlich festgelegt werden, dass es UM BIONICLE GEHT (natürlich auch ausgedachte figuren), aber nicht, dass nachher jemand Star Wars-Fanfiction schreibt und im 5. Kapitel taucht einmal kurz der Matoraner Nuju auf und bringt ein Paket vorbei. So, das wars dann von mir dazu. :-- Nathanael1711( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 13:40, 28. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm, eigentlich habe ich hier jetzt eine ganze Weile an einer Antwort geschrieben, aber die ist jetzt offenbar irgendwie... verschwunden... o.O ::Die erste Frage hat sich inzwischen wohl schon geklärt, da du ja inzwischen schon drei Kategorien erstellt hast... ::Deinen anderen beiden Stichpunkten stimme ich zu. Im Grunde ist so was ja selbstverständlich, aber da es immer Idi-, äh, Individuen gibt, die das Fehlen von Regeln sofort ausnützen würden, um tatsächlich eine Star-Wars-Fanfic zu posten und dann in den 10 nächstbesten Artikeln Werbung dafür zu machen, sollte das definitiv noch eingebracht werden... ::-- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 14:53, 28. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Homepage Wie hast du deine Homepage gemacht? Ich will jetzt nicht sagen, das ich auch so eine machen will... :-- Nathanael1711( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 14:10, 28. Apr. 2008 (UTC) ::Die habe ich komplett selber "per Hand" in HTML und PHP geschrieben... -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 14:44, 28. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Fohrok Was sind Fohrok? Lesovikk520 12:48, 15. Mai 2008 (UTC) Das sind Nachbildungen der Bohrok, die die Bruderschaft bauen lassen hat, um die Macht der Bohrok nutzen zu können, ohne die echten Schwärme zu erwecken. Dazu wollte ich demnächst aber ebenfalls noch einen Artikel schreiben... -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 12:51, 15. Mai 2008 (UTC) Ja, Lesovikk, hier ist er. -- Nathanael1711 ( Profil/Diskussion/Admin/BZPower-Profil) 14:22, 15. Mai 2008 (UTC) Skin/Wiki Eine Frage: Welchen Skin hat das Wiki bei dir? Wikipedia-stil oder dieser gelbe Wikia-Stil? Danke!!! -- N1711 | ...' Ich habe diesen Wikipedia-ähnlichen mit schwarzen Hintergrund... Die anderen Designs finde ich irgendwie hässlich und ich kann nicht viel damit anfangen... -- ''Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 05:27, 26. Mai 2008 (UTC) Ganz meiner Meinung ... ich finde aber, das man diesen Skin grundsätzlich fürs Wiki irgendwie einstellen müsste, nur ich weiß nicht, wie das geht... -- N1711 | ...' 11:13, 26. Mai 2008 (UTC) Hmm, irgendwie merkwürdig, weil bevor ich mich hier angemeldet habe, war das ja das Standard-Skin... Erst später wurde das dann irgendwie plötzlich umgestellt, und ich musste "per Hand" in meinen Einstellungen wieder umstellen... -- ''Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 12:23, 26. Mai 2008 (UTC) Das war avatar. Weißt du noch, als er an einem Morgen mal ganz aktiv war und neue Bilder hochgeladen hat? Das war für den Wikia-Skin, den er danach als Standard-Skin eingestellt hat. N1711 | ...' 12:28, 26. Mai 2008 (UTC) Äh, ich glaube dass ich jetzt wieder Monobook als Standard eingestellt habe. Klappt das oder gibts Probleme? 'N1711 | ...' 18:43, 2. Jun. 2008 (UTC)' Fanfiction Sorry, wegen der änderung in Fanfiction: Neugeburt, ich wusste leider nichts von den Fanfictionregeln. Naja, jetzt kenn ich sie! Soll ich das jetzt so lassen oder rückgängig machen? Fa1nan(Benutzer Diskussion:Fa1nan) ... 19:53, 30. Mai 2008 ' Kein Problem! ;-) Um das Rückgängig-Machen musst du dir keine Sorgen machen, darum habe ich mich schon gekümmert. Sollte doch noch ein Admin "verspätet" die selbe Meinung wie du haben, kann er das dann ja noch sagen. ;-) -- ''Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 17:56, 30. Mai 2008 (UTC) Exo Force Wiki Also, Schokotahu hat scheinbar ein Exo-Force Wiki gegründet, das grad noch "unbewohnt" ist. kennst du dich eigentlich mit Exo-Force aus? (tut mir Leid, wenn dieser Text hier etwas sinnlos erscheint, aber ich finde es ziemlich schade, wenn in einem wiki nichts mehr los ist) -- '''N1711 | ... 15:03, 2. Jun. 2008 (UTC)' Nein, leider nicht. Exo-Force '''und' Bionicle wäre mir zu teuer geworden, deshalb habe ich mich bewusst von Exo-Force ferngehalten... -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 17:18, 2. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Wer sagt das? Ich habe auch keine Figuren. N1711 | ... 18:41, 2. Jun. 2008 (UTC)' Tjoah, bei mir ist das aber so eine Art Sucht... Wenn mir etwas gefällt, möchte ich alles haben, was damit zu tun hat. Das bedeutet also, wenn ich auch nur an der Story von Exo-Force Gefallen gefunden hätte, hätte ich mir auch alle Sets gekauft/kaufen wollen. Und ich bin so schon pleite genug... -- ''Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 19:08, 2. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Hinweis Zu dem "XXXX's": Ich habe mich entschieden dass wir bei der jetzigen Rechtschreibung bleiben, bis das irgendwann mal offiziell geändert wird. ich habe das nämlich noch nirgendwo gelesen, außer bei dir. Tut mir leid, aber das ' muss weg. -- N1711 | ... 18:41, 2. Jun. 2008 (UTC)' Du meinst den Genitiv-Apostroph? Kein Problem, ich werde versuchen, mir das für die Wiki-Artikel abzugewöhnen. ;-) (Wobei ich jetzt eigentlich sowieso wieder etwas mehr Zeit für meine Homepage aufbringen und weniger hier editieren möchte... :-/ ) -- ''Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 19:08, 2. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Bei den Fanfictions ist das aber schon okay, oder? Ist eben mein "Stil". ^^ -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 19:13, 2. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Ja, isses. Deine Fanfiction ist deine welt, so wie deine Homepage ;-) -- N1711 | ...' 18:43, 4. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Another Hinweis Bitte "verspoilere" deinen Artikel "Charaktere in The Kingdom". Ich will nicht an der Qualität des Artikels meckern, aber Spoiler musssein. Wie genau man ihn macht steht in den Leitlinien. N1711 | ...' 18:43, 4. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Ach ja, stimmt... Daran hab ich nur einmal kurz gedacht, hab's dann aber gleich wieder vergessen. XD Werd ich gleich nachholen! -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 18:50, 4. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Homepage??? Du warst hier in den letzten Tage nicht sehr aktiv. Überarbeitest du gerade deine Homepage? N1711 | ... 18:26, 8. Jun. 2008 (UTC)' Jap, das ist der Hauptgrund dafür. Ich sehe zwar immer noch die Letzten Änderungen durch, werde aber vorerst wohl nichts mehr - oder nur noch wenig - im Wiki verändern. -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 05:32, 9. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Zu den Sets Du hast bei deiner Benutzerseite vergessen Nocturn bei den 2007-Abschnitt zu erwähnen. Lesovikk520 12:45, 10. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Danke für den Hinweis, werd ich korrigieren! ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 15:22, 10. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Die nxten Tage Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen nicht da sein (bis Sonntag oder Montag). Könntest du ein Auge auf das Wiki halten? N1711 | ...' 17:11, 11. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Okay, werd ich machen! -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 18:08, 11. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Gut ;-) N1711 | ... 18:11, 11. Jun. 2008 (UTC)' Bin wieder da ;-) 'N1711 | ...' 13:30, 15. Jun. 2008 (UTC)' Na dann - willkommen zurück! ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 05:31, 16. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Tschuldigung Ich hab ausversehen deine Seite bearbeitet, weil ich sehen wollte wie das bei dieser Tabelle geht wo deine Artikel stehen. Tut mir Leid. Lesovikk520 18:02, 19. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Kein Problem! ;-) So gigantisch ist der Unterschied ja nicht. ^^ -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 18:12, 19. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Übrigens habe ich dir so eine Tabelle bereits in deine Diskussion gestellt, Lesovikk. Nathanael1711 18:22, 19. Jun. 2008 (UTC) (--Arbeitet an neuer Unterschrift--) Wann Homepage fertig? Ich würde gern wissen, wann deine Homepage fertig sein wird. Im Juli werde ich nämlich zwei Wochen auf Pfadfinderlager in Polen sein, und ich bräuchte da jemanden, der in dieser Zeit ein bisschen hier aufpasst. Du hast das ja schonmal für zwei, drei Tage gemacht, aber das wäre jetzt länger ... Nathanael1711talk 07:30, 29. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Naja, das mit der Homepage wird wahrscheinlich schon noch etwas länger dauern... KA, wie lange noch... Aber ich kann notfalls auch die zwei Wochen hier ein bissel aufpassen - dabei muss ich ja nicht mehr tun, als immer wieder die Änderungen anzusehen und bei Vandalismus zu reagieren, ich muss dabei ja nicht neue Artikel schreiben... ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 10:17, 29. Jun. 2008 (UTC) Gut. Die 2 Wochen gehen am Sonntag los, ich werd aber höchstwahrscheinlich morgen auch nicht aktiv sein. In den letzten Wochen hast du das Ganze ja auch schon ganz gut gemacht. Nathanael1711talk 13:47, 18. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Kongu auf Ebay ist nur ein kleiner tipp ich habe auf ebay.de eine Figur gefunden die du noch nicht hast, den Kongu von Mc Donalds, er ist in einem Shop und kostet mit versand nur 4,95 € ich hab ihn mir auch vorher gekauft. bioniclemaster724 18:01, 5. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Danke - aber leider darf ich nix bei Ebay bestellen... :-( Meine Eltern sind offenbar etwas misstrauisch, weil man immer wieder von Ebay-Betrügern hört... :-/ -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 19:59, 5. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Also bei mir ist das bis jetzt noch nie passiert. bioniclemaster724 20:17, 5. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Es ist auch zweifelhaft, dass es passieren wird. ;-) Aber meine Eltern bleiben misstrauisch... Merkwürdigerweise sagen sie nix, wenn wir bei irgendwelchen unbekannten Online-Shops einkaufen, obwohl das Risiko, betrogen zu werden, dort eigentlich viel höher wäre... Auch auf Amazon.de gibt es ja die Möglichkeit, bei anderen Nutzern Dinge zu bestellen, und auch das habe ich schon mehrmals genutzt (unter Anderem für Fikou und Jala ;-) - aber bei Ebay bleiben sie hart. Mysteriös, nicht war? XD -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 20:27, 5. Jul. 2008 (UTC) schon, aber wenn es bei mir klappt müsste es auch bei dir klappen, denn es ist der selbe verkäufer.. bioniclemaster724 20:29, 5. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Du scheinst das nicht ganz zu verstehen - egal, ob man Ebay bzw dem Verkäufer trauen kann oder nicht, er darf bei Ebay nicht kaufen. Nathanael1711talk 13:49, 18. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Kingdom und Takanuvas Journey Also ich habe mir grade die letzten paar Seiten der OGD durchsucht und nichts gefunden... Nathanael1711talk 16:29, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Wie in der Änderungszusammenfassung gesagt: Greg hat auf meine PN nicht geantwortet, also habe ich mich mal im BS01 Wiki erkundigt und dort wurde mir der Sachverhalt erklärt. Der Grund, weshalb du in der OGD nichts gefunden hast, hat wohl mit den Spoiler-Regeln bei BS01 und BZP zu tun: Nach dem ersten Auftauchen eines Buches dürfen eine gewisse Zeit lang keine Informationen aus dem Buch gepostet werden. Heute ist meines Wissens der erste Tag, an dem JoT-Informationen erlaubt sind. Hätte bis gestern jemand dort öffentlich Informationen aus dem Buch gepostet (und das schließt Fragen an bzw Antworten von Greg mit ein!), wäre dies ziemlich schnell wieder von den Mods/Admins gelöscht worden, deshalb wurde die Information wohl "im Hintergrund" weitergereicht, ohne öffentlich etwas zu posten. Wenn du unsicher bist, kannst du ja selbst mal in der oben verlinkten Diskussion nachfragen... -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 17:44, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Journey of Takanuva Solllte man für Journey of Takanuva wieder so eine Charakterliste wie bei Dark Mirror und The Kingdom einrichten? Bei BS01 haben sie irgendwelche Namen erfunden ("Spectral Hau", "City-building creatures"), aber das gefiel mir nicht so besonders. Nathanael1711talk 18:39, 1. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Hmm, ich halte es in diesem Fall für nicht sooo sinnvoll... Erstens, wie du schon gesagt hast, wie soll man die Charaktere (für die Überschriften) nennen? Werden ja leider keine offiziellen Namen geliefert... Außerdem gibt es ja nur 3 "Charaktere" (Die Maske, das "Monster" und die kleinen Wesen), und selbst zu denen gibt es fast nichts zu sagen; im Grunde wird so ziemlich jede erdenkliche Information schon in der Zusammenfassung geliefert... Wenn es so eine Charakterliste geben soll, würde ich das aber eher zu einem Teil des JoT-Artikels machen, da sich bei der Textmenge IMHO kein eigener Artikel lohnen würde... -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 19:06, 1. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Danke dass du den kleinen Text bei Maske der Möglichkeiten übersetzt hast, kannst du das auch bei der calix tun? bioniclemaster724 18:46, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Okay, hab ich gemacht. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 19:13, 15. Sep. 2008 (UTC)